Lyrical Wars
by DarkRanger12
Summary: 10 years ago, a war and multiple conflicts ravaged a large city. Now a new threat arises. What new heroes will rise up to face this challenge?


**September 12th 2010 AD Academy Island, Japan**

Last days of the Makai Kingdom War.

The tan skinned girl grunted as was knocked back her attacker. She skidded back through the dirt then stopped evenly. Her clothes were torn, her skin was smudged and her skin was slick with sweat. She was breathing heavy, but she kept a firm grip on her high tech looking sword. Her friends watched on behind her with concern and fright in their eyes as her attacker stalked forward. She was tall, slender had long green hair, wore a loose fitting blue-black kimono over her form and wielded a wicked samurai blade. She seemed to leer at the tan skinned girl and even those who she was trying to protect.

"Kick her ass, Dusty..." Yang bellowed, trying to cheer her on.

"Dusty-chan, you can do it!" Ruby, yangs little sister, cried.

"You two," Dustine grunted as she got into a ready stance.

"What devotion," The tall woman purred then licked her lips then stepped forward aiming her blade at Dustine. "I'll enjoy devouring their souls...and turning you into a golem, pet."

"Stop that, pervert!" Dustine growled, charging at the silver black haired woman. She lashed out, sword clashing against the older womans blade. They sparred, metal clanging on metal as the tall woman parried her attacks. their swords clashed again, both locked in combat.

"I told you." The silver black haired woman purred as she reared back and forcefully swiped at Dustine. The attack was so powerful that it sent her tumbling to the ground. "Call me Murakami."

"I won't acknowledge you..." Dustine scowled as she tried to get up.

"How rude," Murakami purred and reared back again. Her blade glowing with black energy. "I should teach you some manners."

"Look out!" Both Yang and Ruby bellowed.

Dustine grunted, bracing herself as the black energy lanced out at her...only to be saved by two older women using using charms. The first was wearing priestly robes while the other was wearing a buisness suit. "Janice! Aunt Yume!"

"We're here." Yume noted, glaring at Murakami while brandishing a staff. Her hair was cut in a short bob and she had a sword at her side. Janice was brandishing a silver blade and had a massive hand cannon holstered on her side.

"Are you alright, little sister?" Janice Ageni asked her.

"Yes..." Dustine nodded.

"My my. More maidens. I'll enjoy my meal when I'm through." Murakami smiled.

"We won't allow that." Yume scowled.

"What now..." Dustine asked.

"Best get out of here," Janice smiled grimly, we'll cover you.

"R...right." Dustine nodded and the trio tried to escape from the alley way but were ambushed thin turtle like creatures. They were big, green and foul smelling. "Kappas!"

"T-These things stink." Ruby scowled as she readied a wooden staff.

"Yeh. Best to power on through it." Yang smacked one fist into her other palm.

"Right..." Dustine nodded.

"Such valor...delicious." Murakami purred.

"Oi. Eyes here." Cure Shadow growled. "Attack us instead."

"Very well. Come at me." The green haired woman grinned.

Both women readied themselves as the kids charged at the Kappa creatures. "Graaaahh..."

 **Lyrical Wars**

written by Darkranger12 and Shanejayell

Chapter One

 **May 6th 2017 AD**

"Wha?" Dustine woke with a start finding herself in a tangle of limbs. Yang was on her left while Ruby was clinging to her side. A cute little fox was nestled between Yang and herself. Dustine smiled sleepily and reached out to scritch its ears. The fox tilted its head, chriping happily, seemingly enjoying the petting. "Hehe."

"Hmm, awake I see?" a arch voice drawled.

Dustine blinked then looked to her left. A silver haired girl was glaring at her as she stood in the "Good morning Weiss," Dustine nodded

"Morning," Weiss nodded then demanded. "WHAT is my girlfriend doing in bed with you?"

"She just kind of.. crashed here. Last night's training was hard!" Dustine explained then rubbed her arms. "Oh GODS do my arms hurt."

"What happened?" Weiss asked her pointed.

"THREE HOURS of Yang beating me up while Ruby tried to stab me." Dustine sighed.

"Are you some sort of masochist?" Weiss blinked.

"No, but if you hum a few bars I can fake it..." Nora said from behind her.

"Do you even know what that MEANS?" Weiss demanded.

Nora blew a raspberry.

"Could you ALL quiet down please! I wanna SLEEP!" Yang complained

"I think you're up, sweetie," Blake noted

"Arrgh," Yang sighed.

"Weiss...Yang...?" Ruby stirred awake, eeped when the pet fox bounded over and started to lick at her face. "Hey hey Kuon. Stop that."

Dustine smiled and reached over and tickled Kuons ears, causing the fox to chirp cutely. "Sorry Ruby."

"That's alright..." Ruby yawned and winced. "Ow I ache all over."

"Perhaps we need a nice soak." Yang noted.

Moments later there was a knock on the door followed by a woman speaking. "Girls. Are you awake?"

"Not yet, ma'am!" The girls called out.

There was a slight chuckle. "Ready or not. I'm coming in..."

The door swung open and a tallish woman strode into the barrack style dorm room. She smiled gently at the group when she found that they were still in their pajamas. "Morning ladies. Had a good sleep?"

"Yes..." The group nodded.

She smiled, "As usual, breakfast is in ten minutes. You can come later, but it's first come first served."

"Yes ma'am..." The girls smiled.

"I'll be in the cafe getting things ready. Wash up if you need too."

"Riiiight..." The girls nodded.

"And dress, please..."

Awww..." The girls pouted.

Makoto waved to the group and left the dorm room. The girls looked each other and scrambled to the bath hall. They slipped out of their pajamas and robes and joined the other women who were also washing up.

"I'll wash your back," Blake offered to Yang as she sat at a stall.

"Thanks..." Yang smiled.

"Weiss..." Ruby pointed to her back.

"Wash yourself..."

"Awwww..." Ruby pouted.

"SO tsundere," Yang teased her.

"I AM NOT TSUNDERE!" Weiss grumbled.

Dustine chuckled and quickly rinsed the soap off of her before getting in. She sighed happily and closed her eyes as she let her skin soak up the heat.

"Whats this...your relaxing now..." Nora teased her.

"I'm willing to take whatever's left after the first rush." Dustine shrugged. "Besides, even Makotos left overs are good."

"Wow...your laid back." the ginger haired woman commented.

"She's the cool girl of our group..." Ruby smiled. "Though she might just be waiting for miss Gremory to saunter in."

"Rias-sama?" Nora squealed. "She's SOOOO cool."

"How did the two of you meet anyway?" Yang asked Dustine.

"Was it a fairy tale meeting between families?" Ruby smiled.

"Actually it was less than friendly," Dustine sighed.

"Eh?" Ruby blinked

"How so?" Yang blinked.

"Long story," Dustine sighed, waved that away.

"Can't be that long." Yang teased her. "Let me guess...a rivalry of some sort?"

"You could say that..." Dustine sighed. "Actually she tried to kill me several times in the past."

"What?!" The others blinked.

"When did this happen." Ruby frowned.

"Just after you and Yang left for Artemis academy." Dustine stated as she continued to soak in the tub. She smiled contritely at the pair. "Hey hey...don't give me that look. Your parents wanted you to become good fighters...and I'm still here aren't I."

"Well, yes but.." Ruby sighed.

"Don't be so guilty," Weiss added, "It's not like you were her bodyguards or something."

"We should have been there for her..." Yang sighed. Blake calmly clouted her upside the head. "Ow!"

"Take responsibility for your own actions, not others. You could not have known." The black haired woman advised.

"Well...that is true..." Yang sighed.

Moments later, a girl peeked into the bath and cried happily. "Hey, Mako's making her family BREAKFAST CURRY!"

"She is?! Let's get going!" Nora cheered.

"Oooh curry..." Yang smiled.

"Why does she like that sort of thing in the morning..." Weiss frowned.

"Don't knock it unless you try it..." Ruby smiled.

Dustine watched then rush out and chuckled as she lazily got out of the bath and dried herself.

"Dry your back?" a voice came from the shadows

"ACK!" Dustine winced. RIas smirked as she walked up wearing only a bathing towel.

"I wish you wouldn't do that..." Dustine sighed then eeped as Rias pressed against her. She blushed and swallowed as the red head wrapped her arms around her. "Rias?"

"I think you can could do with a...later breakfast," Rias purred in her ear.

 **Later...**

"What happened to YOU?" Yang asked as Dustine walked up to the table with a friend. She double taked, blinking as she noticed the busty redhead who was smiling cheerfully at the blonde. "RIAS?"

"Good morning." Rias smiled. Dustine looked bashful as the pair sat at the table with a pair of cafeteria trays in hand.

Blake frowned as she read Dustine's bodylanguage. The black haired woman sighed and gazed at her evenly. "PLease tell me you didn't do IT in the baths."

"We didn't," Rias promised her.

"Whew..." The others sighed.

"How did you sneak in?" Ruby had to ask.

"Blake?" Rias glanced at Blake.

Blake shrugged, "Heat vents. There's also a upper window you can pry open."

"Hmmmm..." Ruby gazed at Rias.

Blake sipped her tea. Or she could have swimmed in via the water exchanger, but you had to keep SOME secrets. Besides, Blake figured she paid off a teleporter. Something occured to Blake and turned to Rias as they ate Makoto's morning curry.. "Dustine tells us that you weren't so lovey dovey when you first met..."

To which Dustine blushed as she took a sip of her tea. "Not everyone's meeting is lovey dovey."

"Aww, telling everyone about our first meeting?" Rias asked then teased Dustine. "You were so strong for a young teen...so willing to protect the ones that you loved."

"Rias," Dustine sighed.

"The ones that you loved..." Ruby blinked.

"Yes..." Rias nodded then turned to Dustine. "Go on...tell them."

"We were under attack by dark forces for a few weeks," Dustine sighed. "I and the other guards were being extra vigiliant to protect grandmother and our compound. It was quite tense."

"As expected." Yang nodded then frowned. "Who was attacking you?"

"Fallen angels and Yokai," Dustine sighed. "They were quite relentless but we were able to drive them back. After that, we had a bit of a respite...that is until the priestesses alerted me of a presence. Without thinking I charged ahead and found Rias on a nearby apartment building. She was in full demon regalia;Thick bat wings, jet black horns curling around her temple, tail and was brandishing a very powerful sword."

"Well, one MUST make a impression," Rias purred.

"I thought she was there to kill Grandma..." Dustine sighed.

"Is your grandmother an important person?" Wiess asked.

"She's a very noble and wise priestess," Rias explained. "Very powerful too. If she would have fallen, her domain would be constantly attacked by Yokai and other dark spirits."

"I see..." Yang nodded. "So what happened."

"I charged in without thinking and attacked her," Dustine explained then shook her head. "Funny though. I thought she was holding back when we clashed up on the roof top."

"I wouldn't do that! It would be insulting to a fellow warrior," Rias noted, looking a bit pained.

"Y...You weren't holding back?" Dustine blinked.

"No..." Rias shook her head.

"So you clashed, what then," Ruby asked looking a bit excited.

"The older guards caught up with me and whisked me away." Dustine sighed. "When we got back I got a scolding from Grandma. Saying something about how the devil I fought was an important person but didn't say why."

"You blew it..." Ruby grinned.

"Yeah. Was made to do chores for the next few weeks." Dustine sighed. "During that time, I continued to feel her pressence. There were times when I let her go...and other times I gave chase."

"I was letting her too..." Rias grinned then purred. "I always liked being chased."

"Riasss..." Dustine groaned, blushing.

"Do you now..." Yang smirked.

"Yang don't encourage her..." Weiss sighed.

"Encourage her! Encourage her!" Nora cheered

"Ladies..." Makoto Kino smiled archly. "Chatting is fun, but you DO need to get ready for classes soon."

"Yes ma'am." The group nodded, put their trays away and left their dorm for school. As they did they chatted about this and that. What the day may bring and who they might see. Weiss was still curious about their previous battles.

"So why were you there..." Weiss asked quietly. "Up on that apartment building."

"I was there to defeat the Fallen Angels and the Yokai, what else," Rias shrugged.

"I can understand demons fighting fallen angels..." Weiss blinked. "But wouln't you ally with Yokai, Miss Gremory?"

"Have you MET Yokai?" Rias frowned.

"Well, no..." Weiss shook their head.

"Most are terrible, destructive foul and sinful creatures," Rias sniffed then sighed. "...and they have horrible hygene."

"Hmmmm." Weiss frowned. "and the others?"

"Mostly whimsical and playful," Rias noted then smiled at Dustine as they walked towards the school. "But often troublesome, even at their best..."

"Indeed." Dustine sighed.

"How is Kuon by the way. I haven't seen your guardian kitusne in a while." Rias asked.

"Oh, she's nearer than you think." Dustine smiled a bit.

"Oh?"

"RIAS-CHAN!" A blur of blonde white and red cried happily as it lept at her from the nearby trees. Rias blinked then squeaked when shortish blonde wearing miko robes tackle hugged her.  
"Hello!"

"KUON!?" Rias blurted then eeped when the blonde nuzzled her. "Hey! Stop!"

The guardian kitsune smiled as she rubbed her cheek against Rias' chest. "SO SOFT AND JIGGLY!"

"Kuon! Down!" Ruby blurted.

"Thats enough Kuon..." Dustine pulled the guardian spirit away.

"Awwww..." Kuon pouted.

Dustine reached down and scriffled her hair.

"Sorry. You can maul her later," Dustine added

"Yay..." Kuon cheered.

"Oh thank you," Rias muttered then sighed. "Becareful going back to our club later. Theres been a rash of esper and supernatural attacks lately."

Dustine cracked her knuckles. "Sounds fun.

"Call us if you need help...its disrespectful for you to not too." Rias warned her.

"Yeah yeah," Dustine nodded then smirked. "Besides, you'd hate to be left out of the fun."

"That, too," Rias agreed

"I wish I could fight for you better," Kuon pouted. She was terrific at blesings, healing and protective magics... fighting? Not so much.

"You'll get better..." Dustine scriffled her ears.

"You know, when you do that you remind me of your many times great grandmother."

"Er...thanks." Dustine stammered as they reached Kuoh academy's buildings.

"Alright I'm off now..." Rias smiled and pecked dustine on her cheek. "See you later. Don't get to reckless out there."

"Yes mother." Dustine rolled her eyes.

"Are we asking for a spanking?" Rias teased.

"Not now, people are watching..."

"No spanking! If anyone spanks Dustine-sama it will be me!" Kuon declared.

"Kuoon..." Dustine sighed.

"That may not have come out the way I intended..." Kuon chuckled nervously.

"I think not..." Dustine sighed. "Lets go."

"Yes ma'am," Kuon nodded, poofed into her small fox mode and lept onto her shoulder. The pair then retreated into one of the many academic halls.

"Kids..." Rias sighed.

"My my...that was cute." A black haired woman teased the red head as she walked up.

"Akeno," Rias sighed. "No teasing, please."

"Sorry, President," Akeno giggled.

"Have you been monitoring their movements..." Rias asked, changing the subject.

"I can sort of track her via the aura of her charm, along with my minions," Akeno noted then frowned."The monsters are on the move...and they're allying with other shadowy forces in the city."

"Espers?" Rias asked.

"Espers and Youma..." Akeno sighed. "...as well as fallen angels, Miss President."

"Ugh," Rias sighed then frowned. "Something big is going down. I don't like it."

"I'm also concerned of hints the actual Angels may be coming into play," Akeno added.

"I think the Heavens will be open to negotiation. Unlike other factions, they do NOT want a war," Rias noted. "Besides...It'd be interesting if they send down some of their representatives again."

"You just want to spend time with Urd, don't you," Akeno teased.

"Do you think she and Dusty would get along?" Rias wondered.

"Heaven only knows?" Akeno shrugged.

 **The next day...**

At Fuka academy, the students were undergoing the monthly esper calibration tests. Under teacher supervision they demonstrated their powers and were graded on strength and accuracy.

One man concentrated a bit, frowning as he held out his hand at a pyrotechnic teacher. The flame arched towards the boy... then winked out.

"Holy crap," the teacher muttered

"Language," MIdori chided

"Ahem...yes." The teacher nodded then asked plaintively. "What is that ability."

"I don't think it has a name..." The tall student noted then sighed. "People can't really classify it."

"Huh."

"I just call it Breaker, as it... well, Breaks powers." The student shrugged.

"Clever, Daniel-kun," MIdori admitted

"Dan, please," he said quickly

"Aw. How about Daniel-san..." Midori teased.

Dan sweatdropped. "I've had drunk Americans call me that too."

The other teacher poked Midori, "We do have to adapt to foreign students, Midori."

"Dan, then," she conceded

"Thanks," Dan nodded then asked. "What next?'

"We've got some student volunteers... can we try your abilituies on them?"

"I suppose..." Dan shrugged THey then tested his power on a clairvoyant, who was VERY distressed to lose her visions. The wind generator was also annoyed she couldn't knock Dan over.

The water user was also annoyed that he stopped the motive force of the water...but was pleased that got a bit wet.

"Ugh," Dan sighed

"Oooh...interesting." Midori noted.

"NOw why did that happen?" the other teacher asked

"He stopped the force behind the water," MIdori guessed, "but he can't cancel it's inertia. So it hit him."

"Interesting..." The teacher nodded

"Will he be allright..." A silver haired girl asked.

"He wasn't hurt, Miss Index," MIdori waved it off.

Dan coughed and hacked a bit.

"I THINK he wants a towel." Index sighed.

Midori signaled the water user who nodded. She handed Dan the towel and walked out as he blew his nose.

"Thank you doctors," Dan managed after he got the water out of his nose.

Komoe Tsukuyomi looked on with concern, "I'm really not sure this testing is safe..."

"If we don't know his limits he could be hurt by something we thought couldn;t hurt him," the man note

Midori put her hand on his arm.

"I think we're done here for now..." Midori nodded.

"Fine fine..." The man sighed.

Dan goes off to find a warm shower and change. Dan hurried into the thankfully mostly empty showers, dumped his damp clothes on a bench then hurried into the showers. As he scrubbed up, he idly looked at his hand; wonderhing how much IT could take. He nearly got hurt in the past putting it to its limits. It would help if he even really understood how it worked...one reason to stick around, he supposed. Maybe they could figure it out?

After warming up, Dan stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He scratched his chest as he looked around. "Where is..."

"Took you long enough," a woman's voice noted.

Dan spun around, sadly losing his grip on his towel. The towel flopped to the floor, Dan looked down, then at himself "ACK!"

Dan quickly imitated a hermit crab trying to get back in it's shell.

Midori giggled. "Not bad."

"Stop that." Komoe frowned, reached up and grabbed the change of clothes out of her hand. Komoe walked over and offered the clothes to the human imitating a hermit crab. She did NOT deliberately peek. Unlike Midori she was a responsible teacher Despite that, what she did see was reasonably impressive.

"Thank you," Dan grabbed 'em and turned around.

"Y-You're welcome," Komoe nodded and let him change.

"Didja peek?" Midori teased her, whispering.

"No." Komoe hissed.

"Didja..." Midori teased more.

"Stop it..." Komoe humphed and stalked away. "We'll give you some privacy. Come on Midori."

"Thanks I think..." Dan sighed as he pulled on the sweatpants and shirt.

"Daaaan! It took so long!" the little girl in a nun's habit complained.

"Sorry about that, Index," Dan patted her head.

"And they made your bodyguard wait outside," Index added

"WEll, I can't blame them... sword carrying women would make me nervous too," Dan admitted as they walked down the main corridor and out of the building.

"Wisner," the tall, black haired woman nodded.

"MIss Kanzaki," Dan nodded, "sorry you had to wait so long."

"Testing went longer that usual?" Miss Kanzaki asked.

"Well, it's the first time I've done this..."

"Normally they just slap a 'Level Zero' sticker on him and send him home," a girl nearby noted.

"Oh, Saten-san. Good to see you," Dan nodded

"Good to see you too.." Saten smiled. "I heard the good news... what level are you, now?"

"I don't have a level, yet," Dan admitted, "I'm a 'special case' they say."

"Still techically a level zero?" Saten teased a bit.

 **Dan sighed.**

"Are you taunting my lord?" Kaoru asked dangerously

"Lord?" Saten quirked a eyebrow

"Yup, gotta be going," Dan said as he grabbed Kaoru and INdex and fled

"Hey!" Saten protested.

"Whew..." Dan sighed as they reached his aparment.

"Why did we run away?" Index asked

"Having Karou calling me lord would raise to many questions." Dan sighed then added. "Besides, I think she was gonna injure Saten and jail sucks.."

"Hmm..." Index frowned.

"I would not have hurt her." Karou added thoughtfully, "Much."

"Oy," Dan sighed and noticed the light was blinking on his phone's answering machine.

"oh boy...who could it be this time." Dan sighed and activated the button

"Hi. Mr Wisner. This is Miss Li...don't forget your introductory defense class today at three at the gym. By now."

"Ah, what time is it!" Dan yelped

"Two thirty..." Karou noted.

"Craaap," Dan groaned. "I'm gonna be late!"

Dan dashed out the door heading off to class.

"Poor Dan..." Index murmured as the door banged shut.

"His troubles will make him better as a fighter..." Karou noted philosphically.

 **30 minutes later**

"Just made it in time..." A woman with a pair of buns on either side of her head smiled.

Dan panted wheezed and gasped.

"Hmm. Get some water..." The woman gestured to a water fountain.

Dan gulped some water, then took some deep breaths. "Sorry, ma'am... you would not believe the day I've had."

"Testing again?" Chun Li asked.

"You heard?" Dan asked '  
"Just that you were brought in for a special re-test," Chun-Li noted. "None of my concern. Go warm up...you have an intensive course today."

"Right," he jogged off.

"Espers..." Chun-Li sighed. They were still SUCH a mystery. Somehow, the teachers here could teach kids to think their reality could override the outside world. However, she was worried that they were being mistreated or used for the teachers' or schools' personal gains.

'I pledge to myself and their victims root these people out.' Chun Li thought as she clenched her fist. Unfortunately she had gotten so worked up that she started to glow a bit.

"Um. Sensei..." A random student called out to her.

"Yes?" Chun-Li blinked.

"Your glowing again..." The student pointed out.

"Ah. Sorry." Chun Li sighed then calmed herself as the student walked away.

"Sensei..." A brown haired girl smiled contritely. "You shouldn't get worked up like that. People will think your planning something."

"Would I do that, Yuka-san?" Chun Li asked her mildly.

"Er. No no..." Yuka Takeuchi shook her head then added "I'm SURE you have no secrets at all."

Chun Li gave her a look. "If you have enough time to talk, maybe I should put you to work?"

"Of course, master!" Yuka answered quickly sweatdropping a bit.

"I want you to work with Wisner..." Chun Li ordered.

"What should I expect?" Yuka asked thoughtfully

"Nothing to fancy...he's a beginner," Chun Li noted. "He does know how to throw a punch..."

"Hmm." Yuka nodded.

"And he's stubborn as hell." Chun Li sighed then warned her. "Even so...don't use any special moves on him. He's not that strong to take it yet. That is...don't break him. Okay?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Yuka nodded and trotted off to meet the other student.

Chun Li watched her go then thought to herself. 'I wonder if you were a lot like Yuka when you were younger, Ryu."

Yuka Takeuchi sought the tall man in the group of people who were training in the dojo. She smiled at the tall man slipping on protective gloves on his hands.

"You're Dan, right?" Yuka asked.

"Yes ma'am," Dan bowed, recognizing she was higher rank in the dojo.

Yuka chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "Now now. We're both students."

"Even so..." Dan shrugged. "Its best to be respectful."

"Hmm." Yuka smiled. "So your starting out with boxing eh?"

"Yeah," Dan nodded then sighed. "Dunno if I can't do the other things tho."

"Lets just stick to boxing for now." Yuka offered then held up her hands. "Lets se how strong you are first. Here. Get into a boxing stance first and throw a few punches at my hands."

Dan did as he was told, clenched his fists and uneasily slipped into a boxing stance. Yuka smiled inwardly while she gazed at him with a serious expression on her face. She noted that his stance was a bit sloppy but it'll have to do for now.

"Good. Now give it a try. Okay?" Yuka nodded.

"Here goes," Dan nodded and jabbed at her hands a few times. Yuna blinked. The punches were stong but not as strong as Jun's. "How is it."

"Not bad."Yuna nodded as he continued to jab at her hands. She let him try a few more punches and nodded. "Okay. Stop for a moment."

"Huh?" Dan blinked.

"Your strength is okay...but your stance is a little off." Yuka noted to him, thought a bit then smiled at him. "Want to switch roles. I can show you the proper boxing stance."

"Ah...sure..." Dan nodded and they switched places. Yuka slipped into the stance and nodded. Dan returned the nod and held up his hands. She jabbed left at his left and then jabbed right at his right. "Wow. Strong."

"Keep your hands loose while resting and clench when swinging." Yuka instructed him as she through punches at his hand. "Keep your knees bent and move into the swing."

"R...Right." Dan nodded and the pair sparred with the gloves a bit more.

Yuka smiled as they continued to practice then held up a hand. "Now lets just see how strong you really are. Okay?"

"S-sure." Dan nodded.

"Now, give me your best punch." Yuka nodded. Dan reared back then launched a punch at her hand. Yuka winced then smiled. "Wow. Not bad."

"Really?" Dan blinked.

"Yeah..." Yuka nodded then got into a boxing stance. "Want me to try?"

"Sure..." Dan shrugged then held up his hands. Yuka concentrated, then launched a surprise left hook at him. Caught off guard, he reacted defensively, but it was to little too late.  
He was sent flying and landed bodily on the floor.

"Dan!" Yuka blurted and rushed over. "Someone get Chun-Li sensei and the doctor!"

A couple of students nodded and rushed off as she stayed next to him.

"Oi, Takeuchi, are you trying to kill him?" A tan skinned brunette wearing a gi asked wryly.

"I don't kill with one punch, Jun," Yuna sighed.

"Are you sure?" Jun teased as Chun Li and a doctor walked up.

"Yeah, it takes two at least," Chun Li noted

"Yeah..." Yuka started then yelped "Hey!"

"Are you okay..." the dark haired doctor knelt down and held up her fingers. "How many am I holding up right now."

"T-three...But its kinda blurry. Dan stammered then paused. "Why are there two of you, tho?"

"Yup, he's concussed," she note. She turned to a few of the students. "Get him an ice pack and a headrest, he's going to need it."

"Yes ma'am," The two students rushed off.

"What were you two doing?" Chun Li asked Yuka.

"Testing his strength." Yuka shrugged.

"You should have used a punching bag for that." Chun Li sighed. "I'll have to punish you later. For now, stay by his side. Okay."

"Yes ma'am." Yuka nodded.

 **Later...**

Dustine sighed as she stood atop a 10 story high rise. She wasn't alone however. Kuon was standing by her side while her child hood friend were hanging back behind her.

"Mind telling us why we're out here, Dusty-chan?" Ruby asked her.

Dustine glanced back at Yang and Ruby and sighed. "I was told to bring some allies close to the family. That's all."

"Its kind suspicious if you asked me." Yang noted then sighed. "It could be a trap. Was the messenger really from that orginization?"

"She had the shinra mark." Dustine shrugged.

"Just because she had the Shinra mark doesn't mean that she wasn't a fake." Kuon frowned up at her then folded her arms over her chest. "Anyway, whoever they are they're late."

"I'm kinda getting hungry too." Ruby noted.

"Don't worry, they'll be here." Dustine noted then smiled when a trio fast blurrs bounded from several neighboring rooftops to this one. "They're here, thank goodness."

"You guys sure took your time." Kuon noted.

"Sorry! Sorry!" A were-cat wearing shinto priestess robes smiled contritely. "We're here as promised. We were just a little delayed by a bit of opposition, but we dealt with them fine."

"...and Sumi was window shopping again." A wolfgirl sighed.

"Sasha..." Sumi whined, ears flattening a bit.

"Don't whine," A were fox noted and walked up to Dustine and gave her a brief hug.

"Asuna...?!" Dustine yelped.

"That's from Yume-sama..." Asuna the silver haired kyubbei winked.

"I'm guessing she's well." Dustine nodded then turned to the grey haired wolf girl. "So who was delaying you this time, Sasha?"

"Ninja Ghouls from Ouma." Sasha informed her.

"So... are they Ghouls trained as ninja, or Ninja who willingly became ghouls?" Ruby asked.

Everyone looked at Ruby.

"What? It makes a difference!" Ruby blurted.

"Just drop it," Dustine advised

"So...its Ouma." Dustine noted then shook her head. "Why doesn't someone DO something about them?"

"Because they are very good at carefully straddling the line of doing bad stuff, but not doing things bad enough to make everyone get together and do something about them. Pretty much."  
Sasha sighed.

"Where are they operating?" Yang asked.

"Shibuya." Asuna noted. "...and they've set up shop in the mystics district here too."  
"AND they offer services and goods in the district that no one else would." Kuon smiled. "They've been also helping some beast men and monstergirls emigrate to the cities."

"I see," Dustine nodded then frowned. "But didn't they nearly cause a major incident a few years ago...one with visitors of other worlds emerging in this one."

"No one wanted to look too closely," Sasha added

"Oh?" Dustine wondered

"The have a LOT of blackmail material on important men and women." Asuna sighed.

"I see..." Dustine sighed. "Well?"

"We think that Ouma is gathering some of its forces here. so be prepared for more attacks." Sasha frowned. "...also...we're not entirely sure but we think their field commander is allying with someone else within the city."

"Ouma's allying with someone else?" Dustine frowned. "That's not good news."

"No its not." Kuon sighed.

"I guess things are heating up again." Dustine frowned.

"Indeed." Sasha nodded then smiled knowingly at her. "Pass that on to your Club president?"

"Don'tcha mean her girlfriend, Sasha?" Sumi smiled.

"Don't tease the mistress," Asuna bopped her head. Sumi growled at her.

"Knock it off you two." Sasha bopped both of their heads.

"Sempaiiii..." They whined.

Dustine and the others giggled.

EOF


End file.
